This invention relates to an improved transducer for use in a vibratory viscometer; which transducer is particularly useful for, but not limited to, the inline detection under flow conditions of viscous and elastic properties of fluids being processed.
Vibratory viscometers are well known in the art and generally employ a transducer which has an immersible portion which is vibrated with a small amplitude. Fluid viscosity/density/viscoelasticity can be determined from the frequency and/or amplitude changes in the vibration and/or the power required to sustain the vibration when the immersible portion of the transducer is immersed in a fluid.
Such transducers generally comprise (i) an immersible tip, (ii) an electromagnetic drive and (iii) an electromagnetic or piezoelectric pickup. Transducers of this type are described by J. G. Woodward in "Vibrating Plate Viscometers", Electronics, February 1952; and by J. D. Ferry in "Viscoelastic Properties of Polymers", published by John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1970.